The goal of this study is to activate these latent cells non-specifically using a potent agent, ORTHOCLONE OKT(R)3, a murine monoclonal antibody which on binding to the CD3 molecule on the surface of a T cell causes a cascade of phosphorylation events leading to T cell activation, cytokine release, and HIV expression in latently infected cells. Under the coverage of highly effective antiretroviral therapy, these cells should produce non-infectious particles and once activated die quickly.